Rosabelle's Giftbox
by KissingKorpses
Summary: Only updated once a year, it's a little Christmas fic from your friendly neighborhood Rose. Who loves ya, baby? ;3
1. Christmas '09

Rosabelle's Giftbox

* * *

Tenten looked around, a mug of not-spiked eggnog in her hand. Her Santa hat was positioned perfectly on her head so that her hair buns poked out perfectly. To be completely honest, she was stuck being a wallflower while everyone else danced.

It was the annual Christmas get together at the Hokage Tower, and Tenten was bored. She yawned softly and looked at Neji with a sidelong glance. He looked back at her and Tenten averted her gaze, taking in another long drink of her eggnog. Seventeen, a badass kunoichi, and still never been kissed.

Tenten sighed softly and licked her lips as she waited for another slow song to end again. Great. Another slow song. Just great. Tenten yawned softly. '_Screw it. I'm going home.'_ Tenten thought. Our little kunoichi had had enough of this bull. Even though she had been crushing on Neji for four months (and had dropped a couple enormous hints) he never so much as given her any kind of signal.

Tenten wouldn't care what kind of signal. It didn't matter what kind. Tenten shook her head and sighed.

"Whatever." She muttered beneath her breath.

Tenten set down her eggnog down on the table that was a little bit less than a foot away from her. She made her way over to the coat rack beside the door and grabbed her dark green coat. Tenten yawned softly and waved at Sakura before she rested her hand on the door knob. It was a familiar hand on Tenten's shoulder that made her turn around.

"Neji? What's up?" she asked curiously.

What could he possibly want? Neji took his hand off her shoulder and pointed upwards. Tenten raised her brow and looked up.

"Mistletoe?" she questioned curiously.

Tenten looked back down at Neji 'And just what are you going to do about it?' was what she wanted to say. But Tenten didn't and waited for Neji to do something. She raised her brow, suddenly becoming impatient after around thirty seconds and sighed.

"Look Neji, I've got to go. I still need to feed Ammo and Yuki and it's the only time my Grandma's in town. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she asked gently before turning back towards the door.

But Neji didn't let her go. Instead, he turned her around and slammed his lips on hers in a Christmas kiss that would leave any fair maiden breathless.

Tenten moved back breathless and slightly freaked out. She blinked. She blinked again.

"Was that enough of a signal for you?" he asked, a smirk planted on that damn perfect Hyuuga face.

Still slightly dumbstruck, Tenten blinked. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, finding nothing to say. Now finding an arm around her waist, Tenten looked at Neji once more.

"So will you stay?" he asked.

Tenten suddenly found her face malleable once more, and grinned. She planted her lips gently on Neji's before completely and utterly tearing them up in a kiss that released every little hidden feeling that she never had the balls to release.

"I'm sure that Grandma Tokiko can wait." She said, a half grin on her face.

They smiled at each other and Tenten made her way out onto the dance floor.

Tenten Fujiwara, Seventeen, Badass Kunoichi, One Crappy Dancer.

* * *

_And a merry freaking Christmas to you too!!_

_Guess who got the 'This is It' CD from her beautiful and loving mother? I DID, I DID!!! Hope you liked your X-Mas gift. Did you think it was too rushed? Did it suck? Well screw you, cuz I ain't takin no flames. _

_Love me or hate me, it's my world. You're just breathing in it._

_Happy Holidays!!_

_Rosa Chan_


	2. Christmas '10

Christmas 2010

Marry Me; An ItaSaku Labor of Love

She drummed painted nails against the coffee table. Her eyes roamed out the window before finally resting back onto the telephone in front of her. He was supposed to be back by now. He had been gone for almost two years in the war. She wanted him back. She needed him back. She never expected things to turn out this way. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with a thick-headed soldier. The girl could only smile; funny how things worked out.

There was a cry, soft and innocent and Sakura Uchiha was on her feet in an instant. She wandered over the coffee table, eyes resting on the two little children on the blanket on the floor before her. The baby boy called Kagami had released the whine. His sister Sakuko was on the verge of releasing her own before Sakura scooped both of them up into her arms. Itachi didn't know about his only children yet. She had tried writing to him, but each of her letters was promptly returned to her.

Being a medic back at home did have its disadvantages, especially when your husband was away on the front. But Sakura never complained. From the nin who came back, she could get information on what was going on and how her husband was faring. He hadn't yet been taken back to the village for healing; it was a fact that both excited and worried Sakura to no end.

A light yawn ripped through the girl's lips as she bounced her children against her hips. When her only son finally calmed down, she set him back onto the floor. He promptly stood up and held fast to his mother's leg. She could only sigh at her little Momma's boy. She couldn't say she minded. She loved having her son around her legs. He liked to use them as his own personal jungle gyms.

* * *

"_You have to promise me something, Sakura."_

_She looked away from him, not wanting to listen to him. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want him anywhere near him. She wanted him away. She hardly cared that he would be leaving in the morning. She didn't give a damn that today was the last day she'd see him. She was too damn pissed to care._

"_Look at me, Sakura."_

_His voice was forceful and he took her by the arm. He spun her and she stared up t him with a frown obvious in her eyes. She was still furious and flushed and despite himself, he thought she was beautiful anyway. _

"_Promise me we'll get married when I return. Promise me we'll have the life you always said we'd have. Promise me Sakura. Promise me."_

_There was desperation in his smoky grey eyes. Her heart couldn't help but melt. Reluctantly she nodded, and let herself be enveloped in his embrace. His lips graced her forehead and he held her closer. He pulled back after a moment and fished around in his pocket. He finally produced a small black box. He took her hand and placed the box inside before curling her fingers over it before finally giving her back her hands. _

"_I love you Sakura Haruno."_

_He turned left their little apartment and was gone in a flurry of smoke, leaving behind a sobbing Sakura and a silent swirl of powdery snow._

* * *

Staring out the window, Sakura another sigh to pass through her lips. It was snowing. It had been snowing the day Itachi had left. It was a memory she never liked to pay much mind to, the day her husband went away. But then again, Itachi really wasn't her husband. The day of his leaving, giving her his mother's wedding ring before telling her that the moment he got back, the two of them would be married. At the time, he hadn't been aware of Sakura's pregnancy. Hell neither was she. But it was something neither of them could control, so Sakura considered her twins merely early wedding presents.

* * *

"_What the hell are you talking about? Nothing about this situation is right in any way! They just want another excuse for war!"_

"_Even if they do we have no choice. I have to go fight Sakura. Naruto tried his best to avoid this, but now there's no other choice but to fight."_

"_Well he should've tried harder. Why didn't Shikamaru do anything? Why didn't Sasuke do anything? Why? This is senseless fighting! You of all people should've been able to stop this! You were once a prominent figure in Oto!"_

_There is silence for a moment._

"_Are you blaming this on me?"_

* * *

Sakura pursed her lips together before finally settling down her quiet daughter. Running a hand through her pink locks of hair, she rolled her neck. After hearing a satisfying pop she wandered into the kitchen, promptly fixing herself a cup of coffee. Normally, she would've preferred hot chocolate with large puffy marshmallows, but tonight, she much rather would've had a cup of the bitter beverage her 'husband' preferred. The liquid was hot as it poured down her throat and she could help but release a gasp of delight. Coffee never tasted good to her. Sakura always had more of a sweet tooth. She and Itachi had gotten into various playful arguments about it.

Sakura laughed half-heartedly, remembering just how she and her husband had done so. Arguments about nothing, that normally ended with him calling her an 'odd woman' and kissing her to make her shut up. If only their last argument had ended in a kiss, in him calling her an 'odd woman'. She shook her head, closing her pale jade green eyes and suddenly just wishing the world away. If only she could go back and stop them from fighting. Stop all of this from ever happening. If only she could just…

The phone rang.

"Hello?" her voice was soft as she picked up the phone, setting her cup of coffee down on the dining room table.

"Open the front door."

The voice was masculine, was deep and so painfully familiar. She dropped the phone, tears stinging in her eyes in that moment. It couldn't be. No way it could be. She was moving for the door, stumbling over herself. Her pink hair flew from her in a cape of rose, billowing out behind her as she forced herself faster towards the door. She flung it open, chest heaving as she did so.

There he stood. Smiling.

She took him to the ground, hardly caring about the cold concrete beneath them as they rolled. Snow tossed in her hair and she released a cry of delight, a simple chuckle escaping his own lips. His arms wrapped around her unashamedly, looping about her waist as they finally stopped rolling. He pressed his lips gently against her forehead.

"Marry me?"

She didn't have to answer.

* * *

_happy christmas and have a very merry holiday season(:_


End file.
